Industrial burners and engines, such as gas turbine engines, include combustors having liquid-gas mixers, such as fuel injectors, configured to mix a liquid, such as fuel, and gas, such as air, prior to combustion, for example. Some known liquid-gas mixers are configured to disturb a flow of gas, and to spray liquid into the disturbed gas. One known type of liquid-gas mixer includes a plate with a plurality of apertures, such that gas is disturbed as it passes through the apertures in the plate. Other liquid-gas mixers include swirlers configured to swirl a gas flow about an axis of the mixer.